Computer operation has to rely on random access memory (RAM) to retrieve and save data. Most computers have memory slots to engage with pluggable RAMs (commonly called memory, and will be thus named hereinafter). The memory has to be positioned and anchored securely to prevent moving and poor contact, access errors or damage. A conventional memory slot has a pair of positioning means to clip the memory to prevent it from swaying. The memory slot has a plurality of pins extended outside to connect to a circuit board. The positioning means has a lower edge which must be kept at the same horizontal level of the pins to achieve correct installation. Hence manufacturing tolerance of the positioning means and the pins has to be controlled within a very small range. This creates production problem.
Another conventional memory slot discloses a positioning apparatus located at two sides of a memory slot to clip two sides of a memory. The positioning apparatus is made from plastics by injection. It is disposed at two sides of the memory slot. As tolerance is unavoidable during fabrication, the precision of the two positioning apparatus varies. Moreover, the positioning apparatus are flexible, frequent insertion and removing of the memory often cause positional change of the positioning apparatus, and a permanent deformation takes place when subject to external forces like this. All this creates errors and affects memory positioning.
Another conventional memory slot discloses a positioning technique that allocates a spared space between the memory slot and a positioning means to alleviate the difficulty of aligning the positioning means and the pins at the same horizontal level. The positioning means has a room for moving up and down before being mounted onto a circuit board. Such a design makes manufacturing tolerance acceptable and can keep the lower edge of the positioning means and the pins at the same horizontal level. However, the spared room, aside from allowing the positioning means to be moved up and down, also makes it swayable left and right. This makes insertion of the memory difficult. Defects increase. There is still room for improvement for the structure of positioning the memory.